Imposible resistirse
by Silene-Moon
Summary: Ell se convirtió una reconocida modelo internacional, Él, en un tenista altamente reconocido. el destino los juntara nuevamente solo para involucrarlos con un misterio que podría poner en peligro la vida de Ryu. ¿Podrá Ryoma desentrañar el misterio y resistir a los encanto de la joven?
1. Chapter 1

**Discleimer**: Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

"Ryoma Echizen... el prodigio del tenis Nipón... ha vuelto a ganar el torneo wimbledon al derrotar por 6-3, 6-0 y 6-0 al hasta ahora número uno en el ranking mundial... y decimos hasta ahora porque con este triunfo, el joven tenista de tan solo 20 años, ha ocupado su lugar. Fue una derrota aplastante..."

\- ¿otra vez estás viendo tenis?... - habló un hombre que entraba a la habitación –

La joven sonrió. Había sido inevitable para ella.

Como no le gustaba el silencio de la habitación estando sola, siempre mantenía la televisión encendida cuando estaba en un hotel. Estaba a punto de apagarla para alistarse cuando las noticias del deporte llamaron su atención. El tenis siempre la distraía.

-creí que ya lo habías dejado... pero veo que la pasión por ese deporte te domina – El hombre se detuvo a observarla con cierta curiosidad. Nunca se habían detenido a hablar de sus vidas privadas, a pesar de que la joven era una de sus muchachas favoritas y por la que sentía un cariño especial. Siempre se limitaban a hablar de trabajo, pero no había podido evitar notar la pasión con la que la muchacha miraba cada partido. Era una de las pocas cosas que, había observado, la distraía.

\- no es el deporte Mamoru... –dijo la chica apagando la televisión de la suite del hotel donde se encontraban – pero no importa... nunca lo entenderías – se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto sin dejar de mostrar la sonrisa que siempre la caracterizaba.

\- no, nunca lo haré si no me explicas... pero no en este momento, en hora y media debemos estar en el salón del hotel para el baile de beneficencia, así que ve empezando a prepararte – y sin más salió de la habitación dejando a la chica muy pensativa.

Recordó como había conocido a ese hombre. Fue hacia dos años atrás, cuando ella había terminado la escuela. Había decidido independizarse económicamente de sus padres y consiguió un empleo como vendedora en una prestigiosa casa de modas en lo que empezaba la universidad.

Fue allí donde lo conoció

\- buenos días – saludo el hombre – estoy buscando a la encargada del local -

\- buenos días – respondió la chica – pero lamento informarle que ella está con unos problemas familiares y no podrá venir hasta la próxima semana – se disculpó con una gentil sonrisa

\- mi nombre es Mamoru Fugitaka – él le extendió la mano – ya había hablado con ella por unas prendas que quería que me cosieran –

\- a si claro... – extendió la mano para devolverle el saludo.- me ha dejado su encargo... enseguida se lo traigo–

La joven salió y volvió minutos más tarde con unas cuantas cajas en sus manos

\- aquí está – dijo entregándole los paquetes

El hombre abrió y examinó cada prenda con sumo cuidado

\- hum – y miró a la joven, lo pensó dos segundos, volvió a mirar la ropa, de nuevo a la joven… Y una mirada suplicante apareció en su rostro– por favor... hazme de modelo... es que el desfile es en dos días y no tendré tiempo de volver si algo está mal -

\- pero yo no... –sorprendida, la joven trató negarse tímidamente, pero al parecer el hombre no estaba acostumbrado a recibir un no por respuesta. Y no es que le resultará prepotente de alguna manera, sino todo lo contrario… de alguna forma le hacía recordar al joven kikumaru.

\- por favor... – suplico nuevamente

\- está bien - la joven aceptó con una gran gota de sobre su cabeza, pero tampoco podía negarse a la cara de súplica de aquel sujeto, sobre todo porque le recordó a su antiguo compañero de escuela.

Una hora más tarde Mamoru estaba guardando las prendas en sus respectivas cajas y la castaña rojiza lo está ayudando completamente exhausta

\- realmente aprecio mucho su ayuda señorita... - giró levemente la cabeza para mirarla de reojo mientras seguía juntando las prendas que hasta minutos antes la joven le había modelado.

\- Ryuzaki, Sakuno Ryuzaki –

\- señorita Ryuzaki... tiene buen físico, es muy bella y tiene un don natural, podría llegar a ser una gran modelo con un poco de entrenamiento... –

\- ¿que? – se sorprendió la nieta de Sumire – no gracias... pero ese trabajo no va con mi personalidad –

\- aquí tiene mi tarjeta por si cambia de parecer... y espero que así sea... podría tener una gran futuro...

Sakuno tomo la tarjeta... no supo porque, pero la gurdo... y tres días más tarde se estaba encontrando con aquel hombre para ponerse de acuerdo para comenzar con su entrenamiento.

Y de todo eso ya habían pasado casi dos años. Y ahí estaba ahora, una gran modelo internacional que lo único que hacía era viajar a todas partes del mundo sin un lugar fijo al que pudiera llamarle hogar. Porque, pasar de vez en cuando a su lujoso departamento de Japón, no significaba que ese fuera su hogar.

Observo la imagen que le devolvía el espejo antes de disponerse a salir de su habitación. El vestido de strapless azul marino que llevaba puesto, solo hacia acentuar su figura esbelta. Se había maquillado de manera sutil, lo mínimo para resaltar apenas sus ojos rojizos. Recogió su cabello en un elegante rodete dejando solo unos mechones sueltos al azar… se detuvo un momento para recordar cuan largo solía llevarlo. Se encogió de hombros. Eso era algo a lo no que había accedido en su profesión. Jamás cortaría su cabellos más de lo que estaba hasta ahí. Adoraba usar sus transas para sentirse cómoda de entre casa. Eso no sucedía a menudo, porque rara vez estaba allí. Pero lo hacía de vez en cuando.

Sonrío, pronto dejaría Londres para volver a su "hogar".

\- que no – dijo fastidiado el joven de ojos gatunos – no tengo ganas de asistir a ningún baile, y no iré – enojado, ya no sabía si con él mismo por seguir ahí con sus antiguos compañeros, o con ellos porque a pesar de los años transcurridos desde que dejara Seigaku, seguían siendo igual de infantiles y entrometidos.

Porque no escapaba de su conocimiento el maldito propósito que se habían autoimpuesto ese grupo de descerebrados…

Como si no los conociera…

\- anda Ryoma, no te hagas de rogar... ya verás que la pasaremos bien – Momo se levantó del sillón de orejas donde se encontraba acomodado, para situarse en el que estaba frente a él, donde Ryoma sentado, mantenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y su gorra tapándole la cara mientras que sus manos descansaban tras su nunca.

\- que no, y es mi última palabra Momoshiro –

Tan difícil resultaba entender…

\- vamos o´chibi – Eiji salto sobre Ryoma haciendo que saltara sorprendido y del dolor que le provocó al "sentarse" sobre sus piernas… su gorra cayó de su rostro para mostrar lo contrariado que estaba en ese momento…

\- Eiji... creo que deberías dejar de decirle pequeñín... está más grande que tú – agregó Oishi marcando la diferencia de estaturas con sus manos desde la otra punta del sala

\- Syuichiroh... tu siempre molestando – el comentario de su pareja de tenis lo único que hizo fue que el joven se aferrara al cuello de Ryoma con fuerza…

-Eiji... me... asfixias – se quejó el chico de ojos gatunos.

\- oh, lo siento pequeñín - Eiji al fin lo soltó, - pero tienes que venir con nosotros –

\- ¿y porque? .preguntó impaciente. Se acomodando su gorra nuevamente en su cabeza y bajando la visera para ocultar nuevamente su rostro…

\- porque habrá muchas chicas lindas – aseguro Kikumaru con ojos de corazones tal cual niño frente a una gran panzada de dulces.

Ryoma gruño para sí. Como ya se había imaginado, la idea de sus compañeros no había escapado a sus suposiciones.

Por favor, como si no conociera la compañía femenina. Quizás hasta más que ellos_. Mada Mada dane _pensó para sí. Era hijo de Nanjiro. Y por favor, no era un pervertido como su padre, pero disfrutaba de las buenas cosas que ofrecía la vida. Pero no por eso debía andar alardeando de nada, ¿quién creían que era.?

Su enojo estaba llegando a los extremos. _  
_

\- no me interesa – dijo con indiferencia fingida para no mostrar lo exasperante que le resultaba esa conversación. No iría y punto. Fin de la discusión

\- es verdad... a Ryoma no le interesan las chicas... – Momoshiro se guardó la última carta para picarlo, bien sabía que eso no era cierto, pero si no lograba convencerlo, al menos lo haría cabrear. Le encantaba hacerlo cabrear…

\- claro que eso no es cierto Momoshiro... como se te ocurre semejante estupidez – dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia. Se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado y comenzó a caminar por la habitación como león enjaulado, su rostro ya estaba rojo de la ira y de la vergüenza y se frotaba las sienes con impaciencia y frustración ya nada contenida.

\- pues yo nunca te eh visto con ninguna chica... y realmente me cuesta creer que no descargues ese tipo de energías... tus manos ya deberían de tener cayos – agregó con tono perverso

\- ¡Momoshiro, como se te ocurre – le reto el ex sub Capitán de Seigaku llevándose su palma a rostro ya tan frustrado como Echizen.

\- Oishi, no seas aguafiestas... deja que nos divirtamos un poco con Ryoma –

Bien, eso ya se había desmadrado, ellos no dejarían de insistir. Ya encontraría la forma de escaparse luego.

\- pues qué más da... si con eso dejan de molestar... – El dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con golpearlo con una intensidad como la que solo ese grupo lograba provocarles. ¿Cómo es que todavía seguía con ellos?

\- muy bien... entonces te cambias y nos vamos –

\- no me apures Momoshiro o no voy a ningún lado – Camino hacia su habitación y cerró dando un fuerte portazo tras de sí.

Como que se llamaba Echizen Ryoma que se les escabullirse ese maldito baile…


	2. Chapter 2

A rebosar, así estaba el evento, baile, fiesta de caridad…

Aun no entendía porque la gente tenía que reunirse en eventos como ese para recaudar dinero. Si asistían con la intención de donar algo, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo hacía directamente firmando una maldito cheque?...

-por que la intención no es la donación Riú- le había dicho Mamoru –lo que esta gente quiere, es que la vea haciendo la donación-

Esa había sido la respuesta de su representante.

Y aún a pesar de estar rodeada de tanta gente, ella se sentía sola. Saludo muchas personas en ese rato, conoció más también y no estuvo sin compañía en ningún momento.

Pero se sentía sola.

La seguridad que le había enseñado su ahora profesión era solo una fachada. Ella seguía siendo la misma tímida Sakuno.

Si al menos su amiga Tomoka estuviera con ella.

Pensar en su amiga la hizo sonreír para sí. No resultó tan extraño que con su excentricidad y desenvoltura se terminará convirtiendo en notera de un importante canal de música internacional. Hubiera estado con ella ahí si no le hubiera tocado cubrir un recital en su Japón natal.

Un mesero se acercó al grupo en el que alguien la había incluido, ofreciendo copas de champán, y aprovecho la breve distracción para buscar con la mirada a su representante

-¿dónde se habría metido?

Una vez tomo una copa, agradeció con una gentil sonrisa al camarero.

Mamoru había sido quien la apuro para que se preparara y resulta que el señor aun no bajaba de su habitación.

Deseaba irse. Necesitaba la seguridad se su habitación.

Esperando la oportunidad para salir del grupo en el que la habían incorporado, escuchó como la llamaban a ella y a otras chicas más al escenario y recordó exactamente porque estaba allí.

"Fiesta de caridad" se dijo. Se despidió con una leve inclinación de sus acompañantes y camino para situarse en el lugar que le correspondía, mientras se ponía al frente junto con otras chicas que también estaban siendo llamadas al escenario.

Nunca, durante toda su vida en Japón había escuchado de una "subasta de citas". Esa era la forma con la que los organizadores del gran evento pensaban juntar el dinero para reformar aquel orfanato. Y ella no pudo negarse, aunque aún se sentía incómoda con el asunto.

Sonreía como ya era su costumbre, y volvió a pensar en su amiga Tomoka y en cuanto le hubiese gustado que la estuviera acompañando en ese momento. Aun recordaba la forma en que se disculpaba por no poder acompañarla.

Se había disculpado de mil maneras por no estar, y la castaña que estaba siendo subastada en estos momentos entendió a la perfección.

Le había costado mucho conseguir ese puesto como notera en esa cadena de música internacional y ahora que ya tenía un programa propio no podía pedirle que dejara todo por ella.

"Al menos su peculiar forma de ser, sirvió para algo" pensó mientras el hombre que tenía el micrófono en la mano le informo que ya podía bajar a encontrarse con su cita.

La joven lo miro extrañada, y tuvo que pestañear unas cuantas veces para entender que se había perdido en sus pensamientos otra vez, lo que la llevo a caminar entre la gente sin saber a quién buscar.

No tardó mucho en encontrar al hombre...

\- Señorita Riú – le llamo alegre el joven de pelo rojo al tiempo que la llamaba efusivamente y le hacía señas con sus manos para que lo viera – que bueno que conseguimos ser los mejores postores... estoy seguro que a mi amigo le agradara tener una cita con usted -

\- ¿amigo? – pregunto extrañada con una sonrisa nerviosa. Extendió su mano para saludar al joven, al tiempo que sentía como su corazón se aceleraba sin entender porque… aun…

\- o si disculpe... mi nombre es Eiji Kikumaru – se presentó – y ellos son Momoshiro Takeshi y Oishi Suichirou... es un placer conocerla –

La joven quedó sin habla... realmente no esperaba encontrarse a ellos en aquel lugar. Es más, nunca más espero encontrar a alguien de Seigaku después de que ella se cambió de colegio cuando Ryoma se volvió a los EEUU.

Sus latidos cardiacos se intensificaron tanto que pensó que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho.

Un extraño presentimiento crecía en su pecho…

Pero ahí estaban. Parados frente a ella. Y al parecer no la reconocían.

Era normal, después de todo, ella apenas estaba dejando de ser una niña la última vez que los vio.

\- ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto un preocupado Oishi

\- sí, si disculpen es que me sorprendí de verlos... eso es todo –

\- ¿de vernos?..- comento extrañado Oishi- ¿es que acaso nos conocemos? –

\- no, no claro que no – respondió nerviosa – yo solo... los veo a veces en las noticias... son de los mejores tenistas japoneses y siendo yo de ese país me es fácil reconocerlos –

\- veo que le agrada el tenis... – dijo animoso Momoshiro – entonces tienen algo en común con nuestro amigo solo... –giro la cabeza en todas las direcciones para encontrarlo – me gustaría que estuviera aquí, ese maldito de Ryoma... se salió con la suya y se nos perdió de vista –

Y la chica se llevó la segunda sorpresa del día. Un calor extraño comenzó a crecer en su interior confirmando el extraño presentimiento que había sentido unos minutos antes.

\- Ry... Ryoma... Echizen... ¿para el compraron la cita? – trato de darse un poco de aire con su mano y esta vez no pudo disimular su estado de nerviosismo.

\- si claro, es solo... que aún no sabemos dónde está – Eiji hizo gala de sus grandes habilidades acrobáticas para treparse en los hombros de Momo para tomar altura y encontrar al pequeñín.

-ehu… - se quejó el morocho…- ten cuidado-

\- bueno... creo que mientras ustedes lo buscan... yo iré a ponerme algo más cómodo... pero… ¿están seguros de que él querrá esta cita? –

\- claro, claro – Eiji movió sus manos delante de él tontamente – usted valla a cambiarse la esperamos aquí a bajo –

La joven se disculpó del grupo de amigos y se encamino al ascensor. Necesitaba tiempo a solas para calmar su tonto corazón, quien al parecer no se había enterado que habían pasado unos cuantos años y ya había madurado para responder de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo… o tal vez necesitaba un cardiólogo.

Entonces mientras trataba de calmar sus tontos nervios se puso a recapitular los sucesos del día, porque…

¿Quién hubiera dicho las sorpresas que le deparaban…?

Un baile de caridad…

Una subasta de citas…

Encontrarse con los ex titulares de su antigua colegio.

Y… Ryoma Echizen

¿Estaba preparada para un encuentro con él?

Porque la sorpresa final de ese extraño día, había sido que los ex titulares le había arreglado una cita con su antiguo amor de la infancia. Aquel joven parco del que había tratado de olvidarse durante todo ese tiempo… y no pudo. Es más, cuanto más trataba de olvidarse de él, más venía a su cabeza. Y tampoco ayudaba lo popular que se había vuelto en el mundo del deporte.

Aun no entendía como después de tantos años el recuerdo de aquel chico la atormentaba como el primer día en que lo vio.

Y es que lo llevaba bien dentro de su cabeza... y de su corazón. Muy a pesar suyo.

Había terminado por resignarse a verlo solo en las noticias, sus mundos no coincidían para nada, y había llegado a la conclusión de que jamás lo harían.

Mas sin embargo ahora estaba yendo a cambiarse aquel elegante vestido que traía, para tener una cita con aquel chico de ojos gatunos.

Llego al piso en el que tenía su habitación, camino por un largo pasillo y al final de este se habría dos caminos. Tomo el de la derecha, camino unos cuantos pasos más pero tropezó con alguien que traía una bebida en su mano y la derramó entera en su vestido.

\- lo siento – se disculpó simplemente aquel hombre

\- no está bien, yo... venia distraída – decía la joven mientras se sacudía el vestido para tratar de quitar un poco de aquel liquido

En ese momento se escuchó nuevamente el timbre del ascensor para anunciar que se abría nuevamente y una vos saliendo de allí dentro hizo que el muchacho retrocediera unos pasos para esconderse.

\- maldición – gruño - es que acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer que andar persiguiéndome por todo el hotel -

La joven se sorprendió pero giro su rostro para ver a la persona que ahora se encaminaba hacia donde ellos estaban

\- pero si es Momoshiro – pensó. Entonces volteo nuevamente para ver a la persona con la que había tropezado.

Abrió los ojos tan grandes que casi podría decirse que se le estaban por salir. Algo que la persona que estaba frente a ella no noto, porque estaba entretenido buscando algún lugar donde esconderse.

La joven Riú entendió a la perfección lo que pasaba por la cabeza del tenista y no lo pensó mucho. Después de todo jamás lo volvería a ver después de ese día. Era una simple coincidencia que esa ves se hallan encontrado y las coincidencias no suelen darse más de una vez.

\- esta es mi habitación – señalo una puerta frente a ella mientras que por segunda, tercero o no sabía ya cuántas veces su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. – Si quieres puedes pasar hasta que se haya ido – abrió la puerta con su tarjeta magnética y entro dejándola abierta y sin esperar respuesta del chico y sin saber de dónde había sacado la fuerza para dominarse su estúpido tartamudeo.

Al joven no le quedó otro remedio más que aceptar. Era entrar allí o esperar a que Momoshiro lo encuentre y lo lleve nuevamente a la fiesta.

Una vez que lo hizo, cerró la puerta y espero.

\- Tus amigos te han concertado una cita... ¿lo sabias? – la joven se había acercado al pequeño bar de la habitación y se servía un refresco. O al menos eso pensó el chico que observaba como abría una lata de espaldas a él.

\- no lo sabía... pero no me sorprende – respondió sin saber porque. Mientras que la observaba y comenzando a prestarle un poco de atención, vio como la tomo otra lata y sirvió en otro vaso. Lo sujeto con sus manos y se lo acerco al chico.

\- Ten... estoy segura que te gustara – extendió su mano para darle el vaso y cometió el error de mirarlo a los ojos, por un segundo… y sus miradas se encontraron.

Un gran error… se arrepentiría, estaba completamente segura de eso. Porque una cosas era sus recuerdos de la infancia. Pero ahora… era adulta. Él era adulto…

\- no gracias – fue su ceca respuesta de Ryoma pero no pudo ignorar el leve cosquilleo que sintió en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

\- Ponta de uva... pero si no quieres... – Riú se encogió levemente de hombros y se cacheteo mentalmente para cortar el contacto visual que la tenía parada como estatua frente a él. Se giró nuevamente para darle la espalda y dejar el vaso sobre el frigo bar.

El joven abrió levemente sus ojos sorprendidos. Nunca había probado una en aquel país, es más nunca pensó tampoco conseguir una.

\- bueno... – y en un ágil movimiento se adelantó a la joven para ponerse frente a ella y tomar la bebida que tenía en la mano.

\- nunca podrás decirle que no a un Ponta de Uva ¿verdad? – le dijo y le sonrió mientras que lo vio fruncir el ceño levemente extrañado…

\- ¿Cómo la conseguiste? –

\- las pedí en la embajada... es increíble lo que se puede conseguir con algunos contactos – afirmo con una sonrisa traviesa

El joven tomo el líquido saboreándolo en su boca. No estaba seguro de cuando volvería a Japón y no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta.

La chica entro al tocador, y salió minutos más tarde con una bata de baño.

\- Un momento... – dijo reaccionando y mostrando algún tipo de expresión en su rostro – ¿cómo sabes que me gusta la Ponta de Uva? –

\- eres una persona muy famosa ¿sabías? – interrogo sarcástica

\- no a mucha gente le gusta la Ponta de uva – aseguro él

\- comencé a tomarla cuando estaba en 7º grado, un chico me ofreció una, y nunca más pude dejar de beberla –

\- suena como si fuera una adicción – se recargo contra la puerta por donde había entrado al tiempo que comenzaba a observar a la joven con más atención

\- ¿y para ti no lo es?... porque para aquel chico que me la ofreció si lo era –

\- bueno... tal vez – dijo tratando de ser indiferente

\- si quieres puedo pedir que te lleven algunas a tu hotel –

El chico le dibujo en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa. La joven comenzaba a agradarle

\- si no es ninguna molestia... –

\- mañana mismo hablare a la embajada –

Ryoma termino su bebida y coloco su oído contra la puerta. No se escucharon más pasos en el pasillo.

\- creo que ya debo irme... gracias por todo... – Ryoma se acercó a ella para extender sus mano en forma de saludo y no pudo ignorar la descarga eléctrica que genero su contacto

\- Riú, mi nombre es Riú –

\- Riú, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? – interrogo ya perdiendo todo tipo de formalidad o seriedad característicos en él

\- es un nombre artístico –

\- pero debes tener un nombre de verdad… – interrogo acercándose un poco a la joven

Sakuno se encogió de hombros, - Riú... simplemente Riú –


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerró tras él, Ryoma cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para calmar su libido. Normalmente no era algo que le costara dominar en lo absoluto. De hecho, hasta hoy, siempre había sabido mantenerlo a raya, una fuerza de autocontrol muy bien desarrollado. Su carácter le había ayudado en gran manera. Su máscara de gran indiferencia que había desarrollado desde su infancia estaba tan bien puesta que nunca había tenido dificultades a la hora de mantenerla bien calzada. Hasta hoy.

Los sucesos de la última media hora aún lo mismo aturdido.

Era imposible negar la descarga que tenían sentido al roce de sus manos al tocar en un saludo formal ...

Y tampoco podría negarse la satisfacción que le produjo sentir el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la joven cuando, rozo sus labios en la mejilla de ella en un saludo bien occidental.

Volvió a inspirar y soltar el aire al tiempo que apretó el botón que lo llevaría a la planta baja, allí tomaría un taxi y volvería a la tranquilidad de su habitación, donde podría tener una larga ducha fría. Apoyo su espalda en la pared del frente a la puerta del ascensor mientras un estremecimiento de anticipación le registraría el cuerpo.

Era imposible negar que el curso de su vida se había vuelto aburrido. Hacía ya un tiempo en el que no podría dejar de lado la sensación de que algo estaba faltando en ella. Sabía lo que era, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

El tenis había sido su vida desde que tuvo uso de razón. Desde que podría recordar, siempre estaba con una raqueta en la mano.

Pero ya casi en la cima ... ¿Qué era lo que había ahí?

Estaba seguro de no haber sido el único en sentir la tención sexual flotar en el aire. El roce de sus dedos, por tan breve que había sido, basto para producirle un escalofrió de anticipación ... A él, ya ella.

O si .. a ella también.

Y no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y rememorarla, a ella, a su vestido, a su bendita copa de champán que termino vertida en él y ... en la tentadora curva de su cuello ...

Fingir indiferencia nunca le había costado tanto como hasta hace un rato. Cansado del asedio de las mujeres era una mascar que le había calzado a la perfección.

Tenía que hacer algo, plantear una estrategia de acción. Así como en el tenis él evaluó primero a sus rivales antes de atacar, también debería hacerlo con ella, por lo que primero debería saber más de Riú. El problema radicaba en que solo sabía su nombre artístico. Esperaba que eso le bastara.

El pitido del ascensor lo saco de sus pensamientos y un segundo más tarde las puertas de este se abrieron ante él, y mientras estaba disponible para salir del dispositivo pudo observar como dos figuras que esperaban del otro lado lo capturaban uno de cada brazo ...

-donde diablos te habías metido- Momo se viola molesto al igual que el peli rojo junto a él. Ryoma masculino una maldición.

-tu vienes con nosotros, tienes una cita a la que asistir, no invertimos nuestro dinero por nada ... - lo sujetaron con fuerza mientras que Momo le hizo señas a Suichirou, quien acaba de cortar una comunicación por su móvil ... Este, estiro su brazo para evitar que las puertas se cerrasen

-afuera todo el mundo- ordeno, y al ver la cara de desconcierto de los dos captores de Echizen agrego, -acabo de cortar con el agente de la señorita Riú- la separación de la joven hizo que los tres sujetos dejaran de forcejear - al parecer ella tuvo un contratiempo y pedir posponer la cita con Echizen -

El mencionado levanto una ceja visiblemente intrigado y espero que Suichirou continúe- le pase tu contacto - le dijo a él mientras lo miraba con intensidad - y por el amor de Dios Ryoma ¡acepta esa cita!

Cancelar la cita fue lo primero que se le cruzo a Riú por la cabeza. Porque, su sueño de la infancia se hiciese realidad justo ahora y sin previo aviso era algo para lo que no estaba preparado mentalmente.

¡Mucho menos físicamente!

Aun sin comprender la reacción de su cuerpo, el estremecimiento que le causó el contacto de los labios de Ryoma sobre su mejilla. Como se le erizó la piel ... como se le calentó la sangre.

¿Que había sido eso?

¿Acaso sus sentimientos por Echizen siguieron siendo tan intensos como en su infancia? ¿Su adolescencia? ¿Era posible que algo así pudiera seguir afectándola de tal manera?

La respuesta era si ...

En entonces ... la siguiente pregunta era ... ¿Qué iba a hacer ella con eso?

Pregunta para la que existen muchas respuestas.

Pero primero debería plantear el hecho de que él no la había reconocido tampoco. Ninguno de los ex titulares de Seigaku la habían reconocido, y eso tenía que ver con el hecho de que habían vuelto a verlos después de cambiar la escuela.

Durante todos esos años había procurado alejarse de todo lo que había tenido que ver con el tenis.

Ahora que lo pensaba, incluso parecía estúpido lo que hizo. Pero era lo único que había funcionado para sacar un Ryoma de su mente durante tantos años. Sin embargo, cuando Japón alcanzaba la fama mundial en el deporte, las cámaras trajeron a su vista todos esos rostros que había intentado olvidar y no pudo dejarlo nuevamente de lado. Siempre que puedas se perdía en los partidos. Con tanta ansiedad y nerviosismo como lo hiera cuando apenas tenía doce años.

Ocho años debieron haber sido frecuentes para que menos sus reacciones no fueron tan intensas.

Error de Groso, porque lo que le había sucedido a su cuerpo con dos rosas simples era algo que no comprendía.

Aún menos arder sus mejillas y sus dedos.

Su abuela la había llamado justo cuando se alistaba para una cita a las ciegas en la que no estaba segura que su pareja asistida, le había pedido cenar con su puesto que al día siguiente volvería a Japón.

Y dado que no estaba reparada emocionalmente para un rechazo de Ryoma teniendo en cuanta que él no había accedido a su cita, pidió a Mamoru posponerla. Había resultado cobarde, lo sabía. Pero si Echizen le iba a cancelar, no quería enfrentar en persona ese rechazo ...

Ya se enteraría cuando volviera de la cena con su abuela que había sucedido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La llamada había sido breve. El tal Mamoru había explicado el contratiempo que había tenido la Joven Riú y se deshizo en disculpa por posponer la cita. Finalmente había ofrecido cambiarla para otro día que él quisiera y la arreglaron para dos noches más tarde.

Cuando corto la comunicación agradeció que una vez en ese día las estrellas se alinearan para estar a solas cuando recibió la llamada. Así los entrometidos de Momo y Eiji no intervienen en nada. Si no sabían cundo seria la cita no lo molestarían y lo perseguirían.

Suspiro mientras se quitaba la ropa para metros en la ducha.

Increíble que necesita una tan fría. ¡Con tanta urgencia!

Era desconcertante, pero sabía que no había sido el único en ningún sentido que sucedió.

Bajo la seguridad encantadora de aquella pelí roja, sabía que había estado tan desconcertada como él.

Hemos tenido el nivel temblor de sus dedos al rozarse. El desconcierto se había reflejado en sus ojos.

Dos noches ... solo faltaban dos noches para que se encontraran nueva mente.


	4. Chapter 4

Hombre precavido vale por dos, dice el dicho. Así que Echizen, sabiendo que iba resultarle difícil, por no decir imposible, librarse de ese par de metiches de Momo y Eiji, había elaborado un plan que salió a la perfección para poder escapar a su cita sin ser perseguido.

Había tenido que darle una buena propina al botones del hotel, pero habían valido cada centavo. Todavía los imaginaba persiguiendo a no sabía quién y se felicitó mentalmente por su brillante idea…

-"merecido lo tiene por entrometidos" sonrió satisfecho para sí.

Condujo su auto de alquiler y lo dejo en el aparcamiento subterráneo del hotel. Y mientras se dirigía al vestíbulo para esperar a la tentación personificada, siguió cavilando sobre los motivos que lo habían llevado hasta allí, y un hormigueo de anticipación le recorrió el cuerpo.

Sacudió su pensamientos… esa parte de su anatomía empezaba a despertar… otra vez.

Solo tenía que subir un piso desde el primer subsuelo hasta el vestíbulo, donde habían acordado esperarse.

Y se recargo en una columna a esperar.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para distraerse, porque enseguida el sonido de una puerta de ascensor abriéndose llamo su atención.

Y la vio salir…

Llevaba un pantalón de raso negro y ceñido que dibujaban a la perfección sus muy largas y bien formadas piernas, miro sus pies, llevaba unos tacones que la dejaban, aún con ellos, unos centímetros por debajo de él. Pero era más alta que la media de las mujeres. Sonrió para sí lobunamente. Le gustaba así. La blusa roja que asomaba debajo de la chaqueta negra, tenía el escote justo para que su libidinosa imaginación se tortura con lo que podría haber debajo de ella.

La vio murmurar algo mientras giraba levemente su cabeza y se percató del hombre que venía junto a ella. Mínimo la doblaba en edad. Él respondió y noto el leve rubor que asomo el sus mejillas. Esta vez la vio fruncir el ceño y girarse dándole la espalda a él para responder a su acompañante.

Y vio su cabello. A diferencia de la vez anterior cuando se habían encontrado lo llevaba suelto, largo casi hasta la cintura, dejando a la vista la curva de su trasero.

Se revolvió incomodo al sentir el palpitante deseo crecer como una gigantesca ola.

El castaño rojizo contrastaba con la pálida cremosidad de su piel haciéndola ver casi etérea, y un deja vú le erizo los bellos de su nuca.

La distancia que los separaba no era tan grande, por lo que cuando el hizo un movimiento para despegarse de la columna donde se encontraba recargado, Riú se percató de su presencia.

-hola- saludo ella con una sonrisa y sus pupilas se dilataron. No había forma de ocultar la sensualidad que transmitieron sus ojos.

-hola- respondió extendiéndole su mano.

Ella se quedó dudando un segundo, sabiendo lo que sucedería al mínimo contacto. Pero… ¡a por todo! Había insistido su representante segundos antes.

Entonces estiro su mano. No se equivocó.

La descarga de adrenalina que recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus manos se pusieron en contacto hizo que sus pupilas se dilataran aún más. Las de ella. Las de él.

El apretón de manos debió haber durado más de la cuenta. Porque escucho a Mamoru carraspear.

-ah, sí lo siento- se disculpó ella -eh... él es Mamoru, mi representante.

Ryoma soltó su mano a regañadientes para tomar la del hombre.

-un gusto joven Echizen-

-un gusto- saludo el tenista

Mamoru soltó su mano y se giró para despedirse de Riú.

-buen, los dejo para que disfruten la noche, te veré en un par de semanas y te llevare el contrato para firmar, ah- agrego –la plaza en la universidad ya está confirmada, así que te aconsejo que aproveches este tiempo para buscar donde instalarte- y si inclino para saludar a ambos antes de marcharse sin mirar atrás.

-trabajo eh- dijo el arqueando levemente una ceja.

Ella suspiro cansinamente pero una sonrisa ilumino su rostro

-si, por ahora y hasta que empiece a estudiar, solo trabajo- dijo y se perdió en su mirada magnética.

El ofreció su brazo. -¿lista?

La vio dudar una fracción y arqueo una ceja desafiándola. Sus miradas se encontraron y observó dilatarse sus pupilas.

Entonces sonrió, su blanca sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos lo desarmo y lo perturbo.

-lista- dijo, y tomo su antebrazo. –tú dime por donde-

Y se adentraron en el ascensor nuevamente.

Nunca pensó en sus veinte años, y a los siete de haber dejado Saigaku, que volvería a sentirse igual que esa niña miedosa y tímida que creía haber dejado atrás. Sus dos años en el modelaje le habían dado una seguridad y desenvoltura que nunca había creído que podía tener.

Mamoru se había encargado de eso. Dos años de arduo entrenamiento, de desfiles y relaciones sociales y la fé ciega que él había puesto en ella la llevaron a donde se encontraba hoy. Estaba a punto de firmar el mejor contrato de su vida y estaba agradecida por eso. Tendría el tiempo suficiente para trabajar y estudiar, que era para lo que había estado ahorrando durante todo este tiempo. Con la ventaja de poder estudiar en EEUU y poder mantenerse sin ninguna preocupación más que estudiar y algunas campañas en ocasiones, podría terminar su carrera sin más retrasos y volver a Japón para establecerse al fin.

El revés económico que habían sufrido sus padres había hecho que no pudiera entrar en la universidad ni bien termino su escuela. Por eso busco trabajo, y así conoció a Mamoru de casualidad.

Sakuno había dejado de ser esa niña en los últimos dos años. Sin embargo, ahora, sentada en el asiento del copiloto junto a Ryoma, era como se sentía. Como si volviera a tener doce años.

Igual y diferente… porque ahora había algo distinto, mas visceral y carnal. Cierta mente él ya no era indiferente y eso la atemorizaba, la hacía sentirse niña, a la vez que la hacía sentirse mujer.

Sentada a su lado lo observo por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía los ojos fijos en el camino. Lo que le dio libertad de observar mejor sus facciones que se habían vuelto más duras. Y se le disparo el corazón, por lo que volvió su vista al frente al sentir que sus mejillas se ruborizan.

¡A por todo! Había dicho Mamoru un rato antes cuando finalmente le conto porque había cancelado la cita el mismo día del evento. ¿Y que se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer?

-espero no te moleste que nos alejemos de la ciudad un poco- Ryoma había girado levemente su cabeza al hablarle y la saco de sus pensamientos. –Conozco un lugar bastante tranquilo, nadie nos molestara- en especial ese par de entrometidos de Momo y Eiji pensó.

-no está bien, a decir verdad lo prefiero-

-¿suelen reconocerte mucho en la calle?- ella lo observo con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos y un segundo después la vio encogerse de hombros antes de responderle

-no creo que a tanto como a ti- dijo y volvió a regalarle una de sus sonrisas.

Ryoma dejó escapar el leve sonido de una risa al tiempo que ahora era el turno de él de encogerse de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-no suele importarme mucho, pero me gustaría que cenemos tranquilos-

-eso sería excelente-

Quince minutos más tarde llegaron a un elegante restaurante situado en las afueras de la cuidad.

Un mesero los acomodo en un reservado y les entrego la carta.

-¿Qué te gustaría ordenar? Le pregunto el entregándole la carta.

-lo que tu pidas está bien- y pensó que de todos modos las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomagas no la dejarían probar bocado a pesar de que en general, era de buen comer.

-bien- Ryoma hizo señas al mesero. Cuando este se acercó, ordeno y espero mientras les servía el vino a ambos. Cuando se fue siguió hablando –así que iras a estudiar ah…

-Columbia, lo que quiere decir que a principios de la semana deberé cortar mis vacaciones y volar a Nueva York-

-pero el año escolar no empieza hasta dentro de unos meses-

-lo sé, pero firmaré contrato para trabajar ahí, supongo que tendré unos meses para adaptarme. Las veces que eh viajado anteriormente no tuve oportunidad de conocer la ciudad-

-es agradable- animo él –la cuidad que nunca duerme. Si tú quieres podría mostrarte algo cuando este allí-

El ofrecimiento animo a Sakuno, quien sonrió agradecida

-me encantaría-

Se sostuvieron las miradas, los ojos de Ryoma se volvieron más obscuros y Sakuno volvió a sentir el revoloteo de mariposas intensificarse. ¿Era eso posible?

El mesero con la comida corto el momento y la cena continuo entre charlas triviales. Para sorpresa de Sakuno, comió con normalidad, lo que la animó a preguntar.

-y dime ¿Cuándo regresas a Japón?-

-eso depende- lo vio recargarse en el respaldo de su asiento y mirarla con intensidad. –

-¿De qué?

-¿Cuándo regresas tú?

Solo esos años de entrenamiento hicieron que no tirara la copa que estaba apoyando justo en ese momento en la mesa. Sintió sus mejillas incendiarse. Y al parecer, él se percató del detalle, porque una sonrisa, una sensual sonrisa asomo en sus labios. Las palabras de su representante volvieron a venir a su mente ¡a por todo! ¿Era su oportunidad? ¿Era esto lo que espero secretamente durante tantos años? Su corazón acelerado dijo decía que sí. Su cabeza decía cautela, te romperá el corazón.

-no volveré hasta que organice las cosas, cálculo que me tomará un par de semanas, después regresare a visitar a mi abuela-

-bueno supongo que eso dice que mi próximo destino será Nueva York, Japón tendrá que esperar.

Ella se echó a reír y busco su bolso para sacar su teléfono. Se lo tendió a Ryoma

-ten, anota tu número-

El levanto una ceja mientras le dedicaba una mirada inquisitiva. Pero hizo lo que le pidió y le devolvió el teléfono.

Ella registro su nombre y lo hizo sonar. O eso intento. Cuando la vio fruncir el ceño, él se disculpó

-lo siento, olvide que lo tengo apagado- Ryoma saco su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo encendió- en cuanto lo encienda empezará a sonar sin parar- dijo medio resignado.

Sakuno vio incomodidad de él en cuanto ocurrió lo que había predicho. Pero intento volver hacer sonar su móvil otra vez logrando finalmente el objetivo. Que él tenga su número.

Terminada la cena, Ryoma pago y condujo nuevamente al hotel de ella. Estaciono nuevamente en el subsuelo y acompaño a Riú hasta el vestíbulo.

-gracias por esta noche- se animó a decir ella antes de despedirse.

-ha sido un placer- dijo y tomo su mano tirando de ella para traerla más cerca de su cuerpo sin que Riú pusiera ninguna resistencia de su parte. Pero en su cuerpo había tensión –pero… hay algo que eh querido hacer toda la noche- cuando la tuvo tan cerca como para que sus alientos chocaran, bajo su rostro al tiempo que una mano se posaba bajo el mentón de la joven para inclinar el rostro de ella hacia el suyo y la otra mano atrapaba su cintura para acercarlo más a él. Dejo que el silencio los abrace para darle tiempo a rechazarlo. Su mira se posó en sus labios y Sakuno se estremeció.

Ryoma lo percibió, sintió el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de ella, se regodeo en si interior, la iba a tener. Seria de él. Aquí empezaba el juego. Solo un beso, se dijo. Uno de despedida hasta la próxima vez que se vieran…

Y termino de cortar la distancia que separaba sus bocas.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que un beso podría ser tan dulce? Empezó como un rece de labios. Las manos de Sakuno volaron al nacimiento de su pelo y entonces él aumento la presión de su boca, lo mismo que la intimidad de su lengua en el interior de su boca. Con una lenta e inexorable maestría espoleo su respuesta. Desato una necesidad primaria en ella y algo salto en su alma buscando algo. Sintió que la sangre se le calentaba en su cuerpo buscando algún tipo de liberación a semejante calor. Algo despertó en ella. Algo que estuvo ahí, tanto tiempo guardado y ahora pugnaba por salir.

Pero él lenta y deliberadamente fue aflojando la presión del beso hasta finalmente separarse.

Ella bajos sus brazos y agradeció que no la soltara inmediatamente por que no sentía las piernas.

-creo que es mejor que me valla en este momento- le dijo a ella y como su cara mostro no entender que estaba sucediendo –el aumento la presión en la cintura de para que sintiera la fuerza del deseo pulsante en su entrepierna

Todo lo que pudo decir fue –oh- y en sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo.

Cuando finalmente la soltó, Sakuno ya estaba casi recuperada. Busco el botón de ascensor y lo apretó.

¡A por todo! ¡A por él!

Cuando el pitido del ascensor indico que se abrían las puertas, ella se puso levemente de puntillas y beso su mejilla.

-ha sido una noche maravillosa gracias- le dedico la última sonrisa y subió al ascensor…


End file.
